


Wasteland, Baby

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Kissing, Shinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Yuki can't help but notice Saki when she comes to Tohru's rescue in the middle of winter; something inside him begins to warm for her
Relationships: Hanajima Saki/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wasteland, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> I wanted to write something quite small and sweet. So here we are

It was bloody freezing. No doubt about it in the world.

Both Yuki and Kyo were sure that Tohru needed thicker bloody tights. Saki Hanajima was in a grey Edwardian-style wool walking skirt, and Arisa had on a similar skirt, made of the same fabric but dark blue with a zip at the back instead of...the boys couldn't figure out Saki was wearing hers. There was no sign if attachment in sight. 

Tohru's knees were virtually knocking together as she walked along.

Yuki saw Saki notice Tohru freezing. He didn't realize that Saki noticed him noticing her. 

"You need to wear more clothes." Kyo remarked. 

"Right, stuff this, we're going home, she's not getting her bits going to ice." Arias decided firmly, getting Tohru by het shoulders and frog-marching her back up the footpath. 

"Arisa, stop doing that, come here." Saki's voice rang clear in the winter air. "I already perceived that this would happen. I've got something for her. We'll get to school and she can change in the bathrooms." Saki put her arm around Tohru's waist. "And, no, none of you young men had to give up your coats either." She remarked coolly.

Kyo was about to make a comment but Arisa getting into step beside him made his mouth shut. Yuki felt a little bit ashamed of himself.

-

"Thank you." Yuki said to Saki as Tohru turned heads in a pair of very rich fabric and well tailored wide-legged slacks that showed off her thin figure but didn't make her look boyish. Something made Yuki look closer. "Did you sew all of these?" Yuki asked. Saki gave a small nod.

"I've been doing tailoring and embroidery work since I was five." Saki told him. Yuki smiled. Saki's eyes,darkened, and it made Yuki's stomach and chest twist up; the darkening wasn't due to anger. Her pupils had dilated a little bit. She murmured something in a tongue so old but familiar, Yuki did not understand. Later that day, Saki got into trouble for slipping her headphones in while in Maths class. The teacher demanded that they all hear what she was listening to. Everyone had oooed and aahed and smiled at the naturalistic melody of the native song, it effects calming and soft, like the heartbeat thrumming beneath skin. When it got to the chorus, it became a powerhouse and animal-skinned drum backed heaven with people vocalizing ooo's in the background.

That Maths teaches had the playlist fill up the classroom for the whole lesson.

Yuki asked her what the song was later. "Would That I." Saki whispered, her eyes going over Yuki's skin.

He was so attracted to her. Too attracted to her. There was just something about her...Yuki's heart stopped beating in his chest for a moment as he realized that's why he took to her and why he partly never had was because she reminded him of Akito. A kinder Akito. A silent Akito. Yuki wasn't sure if he could handle that. It was...it was almost an accident. He and Saki had been looking at each other after she told him of the record. They had come together, ad though magnetically drawn. It happened sweet, intent, soft-focus. Bright. Her mouth on his, only for a moment.

A line from another of Saki's native songs played through Yuki's head afterwards.

Wasteland baby, I'm in love, I'm in love with you


End file.
